the_chaos_insurgencyfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Captain Recker
Battle captain Recker is the captain to a chaos Insurgency unit called REDACTED. He is a prominient personal to the insurgency quite skilled hand-to-hand combat. Hates harmful SCPs. Early Life Born 1999 in REDACTED. At age 18 he joined U.S. Army as an engineer in the army rangers. When he was 19 he was given the rank of battle captain for his courage,service, and honor (recker always adds sins to the list). Recker at age 20 was court martialed,dishonorably discharged and sentenced to a deathrow for murdering his commanding officer (he told his interrgators that what he did was justified). Recker was transferred to a military prison where he was going to be executed for his crime. Later that day a man appeared to recker offered him a chance of freedom, but before he can answer the man told recker the catch. Recker had to serve one month in a facility called "The Foundation" Site REDACTED he accepted and was recruited as a D-class on his first test he faced SCp-001 A.K.A. "Dark One" . Recker was suprised that is was a young girl almost the same age as him but covered in grey-black skin with a typical shirt and a skirt of the same color. The SCP walked towards recker and touched him in the forehead dumb-strucked by her bueaty. Apparently SCP-001 couldn't talk using her mouth, but by telepathy she "enlightened" recker to escape with her. It is rumored by the foundation's guards that he had several special abilities after confronting his test and now best friend SCP-001. These abilities include "shadowrun" which makes recker move really fast and as graceful as a shadow and another one was the called "Dead Eye" in which he slows time by making his brain work faster than others (still hasn't quite mastered it yet). But the most remarkable one yet was his ability to see through lies. Once he knew about the termination procedures he broke out with SCP-001, but hours later the couple were intercepted by chaos insurgency agents and they were recruited with the condition set by recker that SCP-001 has a bunk bed with him not in a testing chamber. When the Insurgency agreed they were teleported out of there away from the danger of "The foundation". The Foundation classified recker not a D-class anymore but as SCP-001-B and his classification type is Keter but the guards like to give another type of classification which they made for themselfs called "FUBAR" (fucked up beyond any repair). Chaos Insurgency Ops & Relationships After joining the CI he was allowed to retain his rank as a battle captain was in charge of alpha team corresponding to the Insurgency's black ops unit REDACTED. He helped organized raids,heists,defenses,attacks, counter attacks and of the record operations such as: One shot,One kill. He is loving towards his teammates and takes care of them. In december 25 REDACTED in serbia he was distraught to find out he lost alpha team to an unkown SCP he was completely enraged because there was a rookie there "First day in the job and already in a fucking casket...Shit! I should've come with them GODDAMMIT!" he wanted to execute the SCP but was calmed down by SCP-001 he told her "The team admire me but the rookie benjamine he saw and admire like I was his hero when I arrived I saw him there on floor blood stained mouth bloody but still he lifted his handup and tried to reach for me and ... grabbed his hand hard and comforted him and...and..."he started crying something he rarely does. From that day on he was never the same he keeps his relationships with his men a working one not loving one fearing that they'll end up like the previous alpha team. His relationship with SCP-001 which recker calls her "Alice" is a very loving and affectionate one people in the Insurgency are starting to think that there relationship is much more than a friendship one more of a lover one the fact that they sleep in the same room is evidence. But still if Alice is in danger he'll go to hell to save her. No matter what she does he always protects her. SCP-001 seems to return this love and affection by hugging, protecting and sometimes punches on the shoulder. Trivia *Recker's unofficial classification: F.U.B.A.R. means Fuck Up Beyond Any Repair. Refering to the days he was serving as a D-class in the foundation. *He was a father figure to pvt. Benjamine Collins despite always scolding by recker *He is willing to kill anybody in order to protect SCP:001 as his protector Category:Characters